Fulfilled Promises
by Dazzling Light
Summary: Naruto x Sakura . Takes place after war in which Sakura realizes her feelings for Naruto. i tried hard to make it OC. Review definetly . little bit SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Narusaku Warning.

Rated T for language Chapter: 1

" Takes Time to heal"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters in it.

XXXXXXXXX

Fulfilled Promises

XXXXXXXXX

Sakura was shocked and stunned to see that both of her team mates, who were precious to her were lying on the broken ground , both missing their arms. She glanced at Kakashi and both nodded in agreement.

Sakura rushed to their sides and mustering as much as chakra she was left with, she started healing them. Tears were already dripping from her very much pale face.

Feeling uncomfortable with the silence Naruto spoke grinning as wide as he could.

"Sa-sakura chan I did it. I promised didn't I? ".

She smiled broadly, noticing he is trying to be as much as cheerful as he can, but she is aware that he is broken inside not from the sadness but only this time because he is consumed of Chakra.

I didn't know when but I stopped healing both of them and gave them a happy frown, and said.

"Baka Naruto! You had me worried, both of you! don't you dare do that again! "

I wiped tears of my face and slapped my cheeks to gain concentration.

"Sakura you heal them, I will go check on others" Kakashi finally spoke "And be careful " he gave a big pat on my shoulder and flew towards the direction they came from before.

"Sakura " She froze because that voice was weak but determined and it belonged to Sasuke "I-im sorry "

She knew better than anyone that he was trying hard not to show his broken form.

"I know Sasuke. You always are " I said and continued " As you know I'm healing you, please be quiet I need to concentrate " Sakura took a deep breath.

"And when we get home I will pound you two so hard you'll be in the hospital for weeks" She showed her smile and it was not fake it was pure...' She smiled for the first time in weeks '

Naruto thought.

XXX

Sounds of Cicadas we're being heard from the hospital where Sasuke and Naruto we're staying . They were in the same room because it had been only 6 weeks since war ended and due to many injured patients that took part in war space was barely left in the hospital.

Sakura entered the room with two plates of fresh sliced apples. She was wearing her nurse attire but she wasn't really a nurse now, she was now even more respected. After the war she was promoted to 'Head Doctor of the Konoha hospital'. She proudly walked over her two team mates, she gave the sliced apple plates to both of them without even making eye contact. Her smile was even more radiant than before.

'I'm glad I'm able to finally see her like this '.

" Dobe " Sasuke spoke looking at the now very angry Naruto.

" What did you say? !" The blonde male shouted heavily.

" You were poking you're apples in you're nose instead of you're mouth " Sasuke said all that in one breath. Sakura knew to well, that Sasuke was enjoying mocking Naruto for his stupidity.

Sakura looked at Naruto and laughed that he indeed was doing that.

" What do you mean " The future Hokage ate the slice of apple quickly.

" Sakura " The Uchiha prodigy spoke " You were staring at Sakura "

Sakura turned away quickly pretending to check their medical files.

"My bad! Sakura -Chan looks pretty"

Sakura was stunned at Naruto answer, but did not utter a word till Sasuke spoke.

" I need to use the toilet , be right back "

Sasuke stood on his muscular feet and headed out of the door.

" Naruto you know, you're being discharged from the hospital tomorrow. I was wondering if you would like to go to Ramen. Since it's been a while " Sakura didn't wait for his response and left the room leaving, the blonde head confused. Whereas Sasuke was looking in the mirror of the hospital toilets,while he was brushing his teeth when he heard a joyful scream.

"EY?" It belonged to Naruto, Sasuke smirked at this and spitted his toothpaste in the sink.

"Dobe" .

XXX

A/N: review


	2. Chapter 2

Fulfilled Promises

Chapter 2 : Final

XXX

Next Day

XXX

Naruto and Sasuke were discharged from the hospital, However the new Hokage of Konoha declared that neither of them are to engage in any type of combat.

Team 7 was in the training grounds, when they heard footsteps coming towards their direction.

" Oye Hinata! " Naruto waved his hands to gain attention.

" What is she doing here" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Hinata slowly reached where Team 7 was standing.

" Na-naruto kun " She spoke looking down.

" Hey hinata " The medic greeted her with a smile.

" Hn"

" I ne-need to talk to y-you " Hinata said poking her fingers like she would do when she's shy.

" Should we leave? " Sakura asked to which the Hyuuga heiress nodded.

I slipped away from Naruto leaving him to talk to her. Sakura frowned when she looked back to see Hinata slowly closing the distance between her and Naruto.

" Come on " I said grabbing Sasuke hand, and leading them farther away from the two.

" Sakura "

" Yes Sasuke? "

" I just need to ask something "

" Go ahead " Sakura gave her best smile.

Sasuke pointed at the tree behind Sakura.

" Lets talk over there " He stared into her green confused eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura walked towards the tree and sat down, their shoulders touching.

Sasuke took a deep breath exhaling the cool breeze, he moved closer to Sakura to face her and he knew too well that his actions were confusing the medic, but there was something he wanted to say.

" Sakura d-do you love me? " He said " Why do you ask " Sakura questioned in a low voice almost like a whisper .

" Because I want to know " He continued to stare at her eyes. He cupped her cheeks and leaned in closer. Their lips were only a inch apart when he stopped and asked again . " Well?"

" My feelings changed Sasuke " Sakura looked down after answering his question. She felt him get up. She immediately shot her head upwards only to be locked in the eyes of Sasuke.

He gave her a smile, when she got up . " Thanks for being honest with me " Without waiting for her reply he walked away, pretending to forget the talk they shared.

XXX

Sakura walked towards the blonde who was alone and waving to them.

" Where's Teme? " Naruto asked looking left and right.

" He left because he had something to do " The pinkette replied earning a grin from Naruto.

" That leaves the two of us " He rubbed his back with his hand.

" Naruto let's head to Ichiraku now, before it closes" Sakura grabbed his hand and headed towards the place Naruto loved.

XXX

" Man! that was good!" Naruto exclaimed eating the fifth bowl of ramen, patting his full stomach.

" Glad you loved it " Sakura smiled widely.

" People smile around the one they love " Somebody spoke from behind and it was no other than their team mate Sai. He was writing something on his notepad.

"Sai! you scared the crap out of me! " Naruto yelled and got up from his stool.

" Lets go Sakura - Chan "

Naruto took her hand without warning and took off.

After walk of 10 min they both reached the apartment hand in hand where Sakura was staying. " Thanks Naruto! see you tomorrow " She smiled taking her hand from him and opening the door with her keys. She got inside and was about to shut the door when Naruto slammed it open.

Sakura gave him a brief confused look raising a eyebrow.

" Sakura - Chan I Love you " Naruto shouted on top of his lungs clenching his fists. Without warning Naruto crashed his lips onto her roughly maybe because he was too nervous.

Sakura kissed him back which was really surprising to Naruto. He cupped her neck and pulled her closer to her. When the both parted their lips to breath . Naruto whispered

" I love you "

" I love you too " They both hugged and he knew she was his forever and there would be nothing he would give her up for.

XXX

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Sequel to Fulfilled Promises.

Author Note: Hey Guys! thanks for the reviews. I thought that I should write a Sequel, because when I woke up this morning a great idea popped up on my mind . Please review.

XXX

XXX

After they both stopped hugging each other, it started raining.

" Oh man? Its pouring out there! " Naruto exclaimed loudly. Sakura let out a small giggle . The blonde male looked at her scratching his head in confusion, the sight of her was simply breath taking for him. She was perfect , she was flawless and she was his now.

" Want to stay a night? " She proposed the idea to him without hesitation.

" That is not necessary Sakura-Chan " Naruto spoke and continued " I'm a guy ". She gave him a confused look and took his hand in her own and gave it a small squeeze before saying " I don't mind, but if you want to leave I won't stop you "

He looked at her carefully taking his hand from hers and said in a soft voice " I guess " .

XXX

Naruto settled himself on her pink couch .

" Naruto " She called out to him. He immediately shot his head up and saw her standing in front of him.

" What is it? Sakura-Chan " She truly loved the way he said her name, it was like he was singing her name.

" Do you need extra blankets? I think its gonna get cold soon "

He said nothing but nodded and she left to get more blankets for him. It was not the first time he spent the night at her house, but he was nervous and embarrassed that they had shared a kiss not

too long ago. He had intense nervousness, but he was worried that Sakura kissed him back just on a whim. He loves her that's for sure,but does she love him back?

She came back with a nice soft blanket. " Need something else, love? " She said not making eye contact with him. Did he heard her right?.

" No thank you " She heard him say politely and smiled to herself.

" Make you're self comfortable " She said quickly as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She was simply everything to him. " Good night "

He nodded his head, and she left the living room.

' What do I feel? ' She asked her self. ' What I had for Sasuke is still there, but it's not as strong as before. Naruto is simply so awesome. What did Hinata and him talked about earlier? ' she thought until she fell asleep only to be awaken by the sound of footsteps.

XXX

He was not a morning person but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had some questions and they needed to be answered. He barely got any sleep. So he found himself standing in front of her room's door, not making any sound. ' Should I wake her up? ' but that thought disappeared as quickly as it came. Waking Sakura in the morning was not a good idea.

She got up and wore her pink silk night gown around herself before stepping closer to her door and hearing breathing. She fixed her hair and opened the door. " Naruto? "

" Oh God no! Sakura-Chan! did I w-wake you u-up? " He panicked and seeing this, Sakura did the thing she did best she smiled widely and pecked him strongly on the lips, it was a small peck she pulled back and punched him lightly on the shoulder .

" Baka Naruto! I was already awake " She said hiding the blush that was forming. Sakura was a brave girl, very brave but she was clueless in this field of life. Sure she had imagined kissing Sasuke when they were genins or maybe even after that, but this surely got her nervous.

" Are you staying for breakfast "

' Sakura-Chan kissed me? she did it right? ' the blonde asked himself ' does it means that last night kiss was not on a whim? '

" Earth to Naruto! " He heard her say loudly.

" Oh ? what were you saying, I didn't hear you "

She smirked at him

' She looks like Sasuke ' he thought and chuckled to himself.

" Are you staying for breakfast? " She asked again walking away from him.

" Y-yes w-why not " . Naruto said and hit himself for sounding like Hinata. She went inside her room and closed the door and changed into her pink top and blue shorts . After all she was not going to train today. She left her room and walked into the kitchen ' where is he ' she thought

" Sakura-Chan ? "

" In the kitchen! " she shouted. He fought the blush on his cheeks and went where Sakura was.

" Ne Sakura-Chan? what's cookin " Naruto said looking around.

" Eggs and some pancakes " she said and saw him frown. The pinkette raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

" No ramen? " she heard him say and she laughed out loud.

" what? what did I say? "

" Is that all you eat? " she wiped tear from her left eye that was formed from cutting onions. He looked at her and asked if he could have a Omelet , she nodded and gestured himself to sit on the couch where he slept last night.

He found the T.v remote and turned it on. She sat beside him on the couch and said, " Sorry but we are going to eat here . I didn't buy a dining table " He nodded and started digging his omelet. She never bought a table because she never spent time at the house, she was always working extra shifts at the hospital . They both ate in silence and when they finished eating Sakura got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to do the dishes. He waited for her in silence. After almost 5 min later she came with two hot streaming cups of coffee.

She handed him the coffee cup and sipped on hers and she sat on the couch.

" Sakura-Chan? "

she did not say anything but waited for him to say further. " Do you love me ? I mean love me , love me ? "

She widened her eyes not expecting a question of this sort.

" Yes "

" Well do you love me? I mean do you love m-me ba-back? " He managed to say those words out loud. She took his cup from his hands and placed both of theirs on the side table which was standing beside the couch. He looked at her confusingly and said in a sharp voice . " I wasn't done with that "

" Shut up " she said as she closed the distance between them and pushed him on the couch so his back was laying on her couch. She was on top and she started kissing him roughly on the lips. He did not react at first but he was having butterflies in his stomach. She sucked and licked his lower lips asking for permission . He opened his mouth and kissed her back with as much as passion. Sakura lifted his shirt up to feel his well built abs. He pushed himself up and now she was on his lap . Their hairs were messy by running fingers through it. It was all fun until Sakura pulled away from him.

" Someones at the door "

He heard her say.

" At this hour? "

" Baka its 8 in the morning! " she said and got up. He felt all cold now that she left.

XXX

XXX

A/N: Well how was that it really took me hours to write that. Yes it did not end at that I'm going to write one more chapter and after that I'm done. What was you're favorite part of this chapter

. Please review. I JUST checked one time so please excuse any error. Review or I'll get demotivated and wont write.


End file.
